Cold Reception, Warm Results
by The Last Cowboy
Summary: Halloween is a very special holiday, one where you can be whoever/whatever you want for one special night, in Jiro's case however it was a nightmare since Mina got to pick her costume due to losing a bet, but it's not all that bad since a certain green haired bone breaker decides to help her out on the issue. One Shot. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!


**Cold Reception, Warm Results.**

* * *

**Location: Class 1-A's dorms, Girl's dorm section 3F**

**Date: Friday, October 31****st**** 6:00 pm**

"You know you have to come out at some point," Mina Ashido dressed as a witch stood outside of Jiro's door with her arms crossed.

"I'm not doing it," the rocker grumbled from the safety of her room.

"Bets a bet sweetie."

"I was off yours by two!"

"I was still closer than you."

"You must have rigged it!"

"You can't fake Bakugo's rage if you tried, and we both know he would've found something to make him explode more than twenty."

"Like forty-five is any closer to two-hundred!"

"UGH," Mina face palmed, slowly moving her hand down her face in frustration, "It's still closer and the rule was who was the closest gets to pick the loser's costume for the party, you knew what that meant."

"I don't believe torture was a condition to losing."

"As if you would've gone easier on me."

"…Fair point but I wouldn't have done this to my mortal enemy."

"And your alternative to this as your punishment would be?"

"…Walking into traffic."

"Good lord!"

"It'd be quick and painless."

"Jiro it's just a costume not a death sentence!"

"Being cute is punishable by death in my book."

"Tell that to Eri and her princess costume."

"…That's different she's ADROABLE, not cute."

"Not when she gets on a sugar drive."

"I'd rather deal with that right now."

"Tell that to the hole in Mr. Aizawa's door."

"…What happened to his door?"

"Still trying to figure that one out, but I think she's scared the crap out of the termite population."

"Can I maybe join them after this, living underground doesn't sound half bad."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, I went easy on you!"

"If this is easy to you then difficult must be illegal."

"In three countries actually," Mina chuckled.

"Maybe you going as a comedian would be labeled the scariest costume."

"Or Mineta's girlfriend," Pinkies sharp tongue counter acted, and despite her resistance Jiro couldn't help but giggle at her reply.

"Ok I'll give you that one," a star formed in the alien queens eye.

"Look sweetie, if it's that bad I'll let you come back early to change, and if you're nice…maybe I'll let you skip it all together," this offer didn't go unheard, as Kyoka cracked her door slightly, the only visible part of her body being her eye.

"Promise?"

"Mhm," Mina nodded smiling.

"You will let me come back, no strings attached, no secondary punishment?"

"Yup, well as long as you don't insult my comedy again," Ashido chuckled, Jiro joining her as a sign of good faith, "If you do, I'll make you dress up as a pretty princess."

Kyoka's laughter cut off abruptly, her eyes shooting wide, "You wouldn't."

"Just be glad I didn't take Hagakure's suggestion to heart dear, now come on, the others are waiting out front."

The rocker let out an exaggerated sigh, slowly opening the door to her room to reveal herself…wearing a large penguin costume with a hole for the head in between the top and bottom parts of the beak, the type you would see a mascot wearing outside of a closing phone store or at a kids birthday party where they would eventually be over run by the tykes in attendance because that one kid who had a little too much to drink decided to shout attack because he was too full of himself, and therefore was a little too vicious and you have to go to the hospital to remove a party hat from your abdomen. (**Author: No, I am not speaking from experience, just thought knew a guy, except it was actually a tricycle and not a party hat…he's dead-anyway!)**

"Oh my god! You look so mph-" the witch (although to Jiro the first letter should be a B instead) was cut off by one of Jiro's flippers covering her mouth.

"Say…cute…eeeeven once, and I swear," she growled in anger with a slight blush.

"oR wHaT PrINcEsS," Mina muffled out almost inaudibly as she raised an eyebrow confidently, but just enough to make the violet haired girl shiver with fear at the image of herself in a pink tutu with a wand and tiara.

"N-nothing," the penguin retracted her wing nervously.

"That's what I thought, now come on we got a party to rock," the pink girl smiled as she motioned for her friend/slave to get a move on.

"Ok," the rocker squeaked, a red tinge taking over her cheeks as she…waddled out of the bedroom, which was already an issue in its own right but Ashido's suppressed laughter was certainly not helping.

The pair made their way to the elevator, though through some difficulty because the penguin suit got stuck in the doorway, another piece of evidence that traffic was looking better. Not helped by the witch hitting the one on the directory, shock taking over Jiro's face.

"W-w-why did you hit one," she asked shooting a worried look to the devil herself.

"Oh Midoriya wanted to see everyone's costume before they went to the party, since he's got mono and all," the witch smiled at her friends dread.

"Please no."

"Mhm."

"I will literally do ANYTHING you ask for a week," Jiro squealed as she shook the pink nightmare violently, "Ill do your chores, your homework, let you decorate my room, I'll even buy you all the leopard print styled things in Japan, PLEASE ANYTHING BUT THIS!"

"Why Jiro, why the desperation," Mina taunted with a side-mouthed smirk, "What's wrong with Midoriya seeing your state of dress…almost seems like you may, I don't know…"

"N-n-no it's nothing like that, I just, don't wanna get sick, YEAH I DON'T WANNA GET SICK-hit the close door button."

"You do know you can only get mono by kissing him right," Mina quipped, causing every last bit of composure to drain from her classmate as the red overtook her face one-hundred percent but accompanied by a slight smile, that very thought being quite appealing to Jiro, aside from the mono. Mina knew of Jiro's secret, she saw her occasional glances at the green bean, the quick and subtle signs of excitement when they got paired up for a project, this would never have been an ideal pairing in her mind but the constant praise and encouragement radiating from the nerd to his music oriented friend, as well as his adorable face eventually rubbed off on her to build a solid foundation of friendship, and after a short while, a crush on him. Something that she had hoped would only be known to one other person but herself, and sadly her tenacity was lacking when it came to bringing up the truth to the one person that mattered, now two people knew and unfortunately one was her worst nightmare.

"I-I-I know that, he could also sneeze or cough ya know."

"Funny that you know that tid bit."

"I get paranoid when people get sick."

"Sweetie," Mina placed a hand on her back, giving her a smile, "Just drop it, you got a terrible poker face."

"…"

"I won't make fun anymo-"

"How long?"

"Hm?"

"How long have you known?"

"Oh, uh wow, normally people don't out right just say it."

"Mina."

"Bout two months."

"Have you been planning this," Jiro gritted her teeth, a glare emitting from her eyes causing the witch to stagger.

"N-no."

"Lies."

"I swear it's not."

"You dress me up like this so he can think I'm a loser and so I have no chance huh."

"Jiro I would never-"

"Then what Mina!?"

"I just wanted to have some fun with you, its not like I planned for him to get sick and want to check out all the costumes, that just sort of happened. Plus, you know him, when has he ever judged anybody, boy's like if a baby had the body of a body builder."

"…I know, I just…god why did I just admit to it," she screamed as the ding sound from the elevator shot out as the doors opened, "Oh great…"

"Look Jiro, I won't say anything okay, just don't bite my head off with that beak of yours."

"Grrrrrr."

"Ok sore spot, got it," she mumbled as they stepped out and started walking/waddling to the quirk inheritors room.

***Knock* Knock***

"Come ***cough*** coming," Midoriya shouted as he rose from his desk looking a little worse for wear, sporting a robe with a loose white t-shirt that read…well, t-shirt, and a pair of black shorts with a pair of All Might slippers (yes, really). Eventually opening his door, to the sight of Ashido striking a witch like pose.

"Hey Monodoriya!"

"Oh wow ***exasperated cough*** Mina nice one," the sickly teen took out a notepad and pen adding the eighty-fifth scratch to the page that read: Mina's zingers; the only pages rivaling its numbers being Bakugo's insults that make me internally (and externally) cry and times Mineta deserved abuse, "Cool costume by the way, it honestly suits you."

"Thanks, picked it out myself, had to get rid of the fake warts though, didn't go with my skin very well," she giggled, Midoriya smiling at this, "Anyway, are we the last ones to see you?"

"We?"

"Yeah me and," Mina cut herself off as she noticed that her companion was no longer at her side, her eyes shifting from the empty space back to Midoriya, "Hehehe, one sec," she dashed down the hall to see Jiro trying to escape via the balcony, "Oh good grief."

Mina was now dragging the penguin along the floor back to boy's room, "Come on, you're doing it."

"Not without a fight!"

"I will make you fly there if I have to!"

"Penguins are flightless!"

"Do I look like I watch Discovery?!"

"Probably explains your grades!"

"Oh that was uncalled for!"

Midoriya's face was a mix of confusion and concern at this point as the witch finally got her companion to the doorway.

"***Huff* *huff* *huff* *huff* *gulp*** TA DA," Mina excitedly and exhaustedly held out her hands presenting Jiro, who slowly stood up from her laying position her embarrassment being known as her face stayed her previous red color, and her lips quivered.

"Jiro?"

"…H-hey," she gave a small wave with her left wing, which the boy replicated, taken aback by her fashion choice.

"This is new for you, thought you would go as a zombie or vampire this year."

"Well…about that," Jiro shot another angry look at Mina, who simply whistled while looking away nervously.

"Ohhhhhhhh ***drawn out cough*** oh," Midoriya understood in an instant that it was involuntary, as he took a sip from a water bottle he had in his robe pocket, "Well either way, I honestly think it looks well c-c-cute," he flashed her a genuine smile with his own reddish tint shining, which she replicated just as bashfully.

"Th-thanks," she replied, whilst Mina called her a hypocrite mentally, "You do to," she mumbled under her breath.

"Hm?"

"Oh nothing! Anyway how do you feel tonight!?"

'Nice save,' Mina thought sarcastically.

"Oh well, a bit better than yesterday, but I don't want to get anyone else sick, so I'll still stick here for the night."

"Well that's a shame it'd would've been more fun with everyone together," Mina sighed, but gave Jiro a wink to which she snickered at, "Hope you get to feeling better Midoriya, we'll bring you a candy bag when we get back."

"Really? Thank you," he beamed a little at that statement, his cheerfulness fighting his sickness back a bit.

"No prob, anyway we better get going, see ya," Mina gave him a wave goodbye along with Jiro's except hers was a little more awkward.

"Uh hang on one sec."

"Hm," the two let out, stopping on a dime.

"If you don't mind Mina, can I talk to Jiro for a sec," Jiro went pale at this request, almost protesting before Mina gave an answer.

"Sure, see ya outside Jiro," she dashed toward the elevator without a single trace of hesitation, leaving the penguin utterly dumbfounded, her spell only broken by-

"Let me guess, a bet," Izuku asked his friend.

"***Sigh* **Yup," she turned to face him, channeling her usual cool and calm demeanor, since the hardest part was already over, he had seen the dumb outfit.

"What was it over?"

"How many times your bully would explode at someone yesterday."

"Ouch, how many times did he do it, the usual eighty-five or higher?"

"Does literally everyone know how much he would?"

"How many did you guess?"

"F-forty…three," she winced a little, feeling a little dumb and thinking she sounded it to.

"Well I wasn't in class so it was reasonable," he replied comforting her as a result, "What happened to get him that high?"

"Monama."

"That'll do it all right."

"That and just breathing his general direction," the two laughed at the remark, making Jiro happy that she could alleviate his pain.

"Really sorry about Mina doing that to you."

"It's honestly fine, aside from the fact that I have to waddle, what's a little ridicule gonna do anyway?"

"That's the spirit."

"Ever the optimist," she smiled at him warmly, causing him to blush a little, but smiling nevertheless.

"W-w-well good luck," he gave her a thumbs up, being met with her raising her wing.

"I uh, im giving you one to, just uh well ya know the wing."

"Y-yeah I know."

"G-good," her smile ran away from her face, returning for a second as she looked at him again before she waddled off, "Hope you feel better!"

"Thanks, hope you survive!"

"I make no promises," she replied as she exited the floor and went into the elevator.

Midoriya closed his door, he placed his back against it, his thoughts concerning themselves with the idea of Jiro's unfortunate misfortune.

Then he got an idea.

* * *

**Location: Outside of the Halloween party.**

**Time: 7:00 pm**

"You ready Jiro," Mina asked excitedly.

"Nope."

"There ya go!"

"You are just a treat aren't you," Jiro replied with every bit of sarcasm.

"You may hate being cute, but I adore it!"

"What'd I say about calling me that."

"You'd go tomato faced and call me cute to, oh wait that's only when Midoriya does it," she teased at her friend, left speechless and embarrassed by the comment, Mina laughing at this but caught a sight she did not expect.

Izuku was speed waddling down the path to the entrance of the gym, wearing his own penguin outfit.

"Hey wait up," he shouted catching Jiro's attention as well…right before he fell over because he was going too fast, Jiro's mouth was a gape as Mina's was grinning at the sweetness of the nerds kind act as he got back up, finally making his way to them after some more difficulty.

"Thought you were sick," Mina spoke at the huffing mess of a boy.

"I am, but I didn't want Jiro to suffer alone so I got up, downed a bottle of cough medicine-"

"That must've been disgusting," Mina frowned at the idea.

"Absolutely, but then I got my own costume and came down here as fast as I could…after um…falling a couple times," he muttered.

"Wow, that was honestly really sweet of you," the witch grinned as she turned her eyes to Kyoka whose mouth wasn't gaping but instead met with a look of pure unadulterated joy. The moment being interrupted by Izuku's cough returning, the two girls growing concerned with his health once more, this giving Ashido her own idea.

"Sorry Midoriya, but that's no good."

"Huh, b-but ***cough* **I came all this way to-"

"Nope, not gonna let you die over this, no but's," Mina formulated a stern composure at the boy, who looked devastated at this, but not as much as Kyoka, who could feel her heart breaking and a rage building toward her friend for trying now to ruin her evening. Not lasting however-

"So I'm sending you home with an escort to watch you and keep you company for the rest of the evening," Mina pointed at Jiro, who at first look confused, but with a nudge from the pink alien queen took the chance she had immediately.

"Oh uh yeah, gotta make sure you uh, get back to full health," Jiro smiled, as she gave Mina a look that said 'thank you', to which her friend simply nodded.

"W-well, if you insist I guess," Midoriya accepted albeit a little confused himself but ultimately he did save Kyoka from her night of torment, content with this, he turned to leave with her at his side, "See you Ashido, tell everyone I hope they have fun."

"I will, have a fun night you two, don't do anything I wouldn't do," she teased, causing the two to blush, the witch smiled happily as she watch them leave her line of sight, before she stepped inside the gym to have fun with her friends.

* * *

"Sorry that you didn't get to go inside Jiro," Izuku apologized.

"You're kidding right?"

"Well I mean it probably wouldn't have been that bad for you."

"This is MINA we are talking about."

"True enough."

"Either way, thank you," she smiled at him, "It was really sweet of you to do this for me."

"N-n-no p-problem," Izuku blushed at her pretty smile.

"I'm honestly surprised you got here so fast in that thing," she continued as her quirk sprang out of the face hole, and swung around to the costumes back zipper to get out of the oversized ball and chain.

"Well it wasn't ***cough* **without its issues."

"I'm guessing you ate the concrete a little too much?"

"How could you tell," he joked back, not noticing all the dirt marks on his costume.

"Oh nothing Clutz the Penguin," she laughed as she stepped out of the costume, dressed in her usual UA coat and sweat pants.

"I think that's nickname number ten."

"Hm, thought it was eight."

"Well you aren't that good of guesser," he joked, taking Jiro aback.

"Wow, I am rubbing off on you, also," she playfully nudged him with her elbow...accidentally knocking the poor boy over again, "Oh my god i'm sorry!"

"It's ok, you get used to it," he muffled out, "Could you help me up," she did indeed, proceeding to free him as well from the costume, being still dressed in his attire from before; robe and all.

"Sorry that you bought this thing just to not need it," she apologized as she picked up both costumes from the ground.

"It's no big deal, ***cough*** got you out of this either way so its a win," warming the rocker's heart once more.

"So what do you wanna do when we get back," she asked, "I'm up for watching some horror movies if you are."

"O-oh well, I'm on board with that, just not sure because I ***cough* **didn't want to get you sick or anything," he nervously retorted.

"Eh it's fine, figured I would catch it at some point tonight."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing," she blushed, her lips a quiver, but suddenly stopped her pace, forcing Izuku to do the same being concerned with the fact that she hung her head low at the same time.

"Jiro," he said with concern.

"..."

"Whats wrong?"

"...Hey Izuku," she let out, catching him off guard by using his first name as well as dropping the costumes from her arms.

"Y-yeah," he barely had time to think before she dashed him, suddenly wrapping her arms around his chest, her head propped to the side of his, at this point the two were blushing like crazy, but neither really wanted to break the embrace as Midoriya returned the hug as well.

"You are the coolest guy I ever met," she whispered sweetly and softly, drawing out pure bliss from the freckled teen, happy that she thought that about him, but it wouldn't end there, "By the way."

"Mhm?"

She turned her head on his shoulder, and briefly hesitated, questioning if it was truly the right call in her mind as she looked at him bashfully, her instincts took over making a decision for her. She closed her eyes as her lips planted against his cheek, surprising him once more as his eyes went wider than a crater, but was surely happy that this is how his night turned out. Jiro moved her head back, able to look him in the eye, breaking the silence with, "Happy Halloween."

Indeed it was as the two walked hand in hand back to the dorms, eventually falling asleep watching horror movies on the couch on the first floor boys section, the only drawback to the eventful night being one that would come later the next day-

Jiro got mono, but eh, at least she got her first kiss.

**The End.**

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey everybody, sorry I haven't written in a bit as well as not keeping to my word and uploading the next chapter of pranks (it is coming I swear), I do hope you guys like this one as always since i've been kicking it around in my head for a little bit now and am glad I got it out on Halloween, I'm kinda scared it isn't as good as my other works but I really wanted to keep this one simple (well as simple as I could) and be a cute little story about Izuku and Jiro getting together on my second favorite holiday. If there is something I feel needs some addition or alteration I will change it up a bit, as I always say, for either the better or worst (you decide!). I did say I was taking a small hiatus but I still wanted to get this out and I hope that it does show the normal effort I put in and doesn't suck as a result of my current mind state being a bit negative. I will be back soon just need to clear my head and regain clarity plus I have a job now so that needs attending to, in the mean time look forward to my upcoming projects:**

**-More Izuku x Mei one shots.**

**-Another installment to my The Hero and Inventor story (it probably shouldve come out in July but you know life happens)**

**-Villains (attempt) grocery shopping**

**-A followup to A Very Aizawa Christmas**

**-Baku Squad hangout**

**-Todoroki x Momo Christmas story**

**-And hopefully an Izuku and Tsu friendship story if you guys are interested.**

**-Oh yeah and Pranks...**

**I hope you all have a very happy Halloween and wonderful rest of the day.**

**Imma sleep now**


End file.
